Mimicking
by SamH1998
Summary: Follow Gazzy as he messes with the Flock through his mimicking powers. T for harsh language.
1. Max and Fang

**New story I thought would be short and funny.**

**Max**

"Damn, that's hot Max," said a voice quite like Fang.

"Who said that? Fang, I swear to God, if you are trying to be funny while invisible, I'll castrate you!" I said, getting louder every second. I'm in here with Gazzy and Angel, watching cartoons for the hell of it. Mom and Ella are at the mall. Typical. Nudge is redoing her room. Iggy's making lunch and Fang is nowhere to be found. I was on the floor because Gazzy just _had_ to lie all over the couch and Angel took the La-Z-Boy.

"I can see right down your shirt. Nice tits," came that Fang-like voice again.

"What the fuck! Where are you, you invisible, immature douche!" I scream. _Language_, Angel sends.

I took a swipe in front of me, because he said he could see down my shirt. Miss.

"Wrong way, dumbass," I heard Gazzy say.

"Language, Gaz! Wait. Wrong way?" I ask.

"Nice tits," he says in that _goddamn voice_! I go bird-shit, cause we're Avian Americans, and beat the bird-shit out of him.

**Fang**

I'm in my room, listening to Black Veil Brides, **(A/N; legit band!) (Note from Vodkabastard: No they're not.) **when I hear a scuffle near my door. I open it up and see Max's door cracked. I tip-toe over to hear.

"Mhhmm, oh Fang, yeah faster." I hear Max pant out. I'm 99% sure she's masturbating, and not to sound like a guy, but isn't this every guy's fantasy? I go invisible and silent to listen.

"I'm so wet and tight. Please Fangles, fuck me! Mhhhmmm!" She's going insane! I hope she screams when she comes. I'm hard.

I hear a door open two doors down, after the noises stop. Gazzy walks up behind me I hear in a _Max voice_, "Hey dumbass, I'm done and gone."

In his voice I hear, "I bet she is wet and tight. And you're hard." He runs away, laughing, and in a _Max_ voice says, "Bye, Fangles!"


	2. Iggy and Nudge

**Iggy**

"Iggy, I found two things," I heard Dr. Martinez say. Really we think of her as mom.

"Oh, and what are those?" I questioned, hoping it's not my porn.

"Your bomb and porn stashes. Got anything to say to that?" Spoke too soon. Shit shit shit!

"Uh… the bombs are Gazzy's and the porn is Fang's," I out-right lie.

"You ass! You'd really frame me that quickly." I hear Gazzy say. Wow, he just tricked me! I thought I was busted.

"I'll get you little boy," I vow.

**Nudge**

I woke up with a blindfold on and tied up. What. The. Fuck.

"Dammit, who's idea was it to tie me up! I'm gonna kill someone. I'll destroy their genitals, decapitate them, and rip them limb by limb." Still a motormouth.

"Even tied up, it's Nudge Channel first thing. Don't you ever get tired of yourself talking all the time?" What? I didn't say that. What the hell?

"Who are you? Why do you sound like me? I'm scared. Please untie me. I'll do anything you want. Please don't hurt me," I plead.

"You truly are a dumbass. Your voice is nasally. And it gets really high-pitched. You torture everyone with your non-stop talking," I hear myself say again. Wait, myself? I feel the blindfold and rope and use psychometry (ability to feel past emotions from others from objects) and realize Gazzy's messing with me. He's gonna get it!

"Gazzy, untie me. Or I will get Max to personally kill you."

He does and I rip off the blindfold, attacking him in two seconds.

"You are dead, little boy!"


	3. Angel

**Angel**

"Hey, Blondie! Yeah, you!" I think I'm hearing Total, but he's gone… Celeste is here, next to me, but where is Total?

"Think you can control other peoples' minds?" Maximum yells.

"Bet you don't like reading this image," Fang says, then I see an image so disgusting, I'm scarred for life. Max is screaming under her blanket, yet I don't know in pleasure or pain. Then a smell, and I know its arousal. Oh God. Sex image. Not needed. 'Gag' "Ughhhh…"

"Don't I talk a lot, Angel? I bet I'm annoying. Aren't I? Yeah, I am." Nudge unstoppable talking began.

"I poured NaCl **(salt)** in your food. Bet you don't know what the antidote is," Iggy's scaring me.

"It's fun using my powers," Gazzy says. Wait, powers. Oh my God, his mimicking power. My brother is dead.


End file.
